Broken Family
by I'm-A-Fallen-Angel39
Summary: A story for fireyjunior35's contest.At a family reunion Amy comes up with a plan to get the Cahills to stop fighting and work together to stop the Vespers.I suck at summaries.Please read and review.Song-fic one-shot OOC/AU not as much as my other stories.


Broken family

**A/N: This is just a challenge entry for "Shana's Passionate Writing Contest" by fieryjunior35. It's also a song-fic to Cut by Plumb**.

3rd person pov:

At a Cahill family reunion with all of the Clue Hunters and a few other Cahills everyone was arguing except a young red headed girl. She was Amy Cahill and she was looking all around sadly.

_When will it end?_ She thought sadly.

All this family seemed to do was fight and lie. At least that was how it felt for Amy. Even her little brother was off fighting with Natalie Kabra.

She sighed sadly than smiled as she got an idea. She walked over to her uncle Fiske and saw him thinking. He looked sad and Amy figured he was thinking about the same thing she was only minutes ago.

"Hey Uncle Fiske. What's wrong?" she asked as she got closer to him.

"Oh nothing much Amy," he said as he looked up at her. "Just that it seems like everything the Madrigals did was worthless. What Grace did to get the family together was in vain." His voice cracked when he mentioned Grace.

Amy smiled sadly as she said, "I know. But I have an idea that might help that."

"What?" Fiske asked looking at her curiously.

She then proceeded to tell her about her plan to hopefully get the Cahills to get along.

**-Page Break-**

Everyone was still arguing and it looked like fights would start breaking out soon when they heard a piano play softly.

_I'm not a stranger_  
><em>No I am yours<em>  
><em>With crippled anger<em>  
><em>And tears that still dripped sore<em>

Everyone looked to the stage as they heard the breathy voice ring out above the arguing to see Amy playing the piano and singing softly.

_A fragile frame aged_  
><em>With misery<em>  
><em>And when our eyes meet<em>  
><em>I know you see<em>

_I do not want to be afraid_  
><em>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so numb<em>  
><em>Relief exists I find it when<em>  
><em>I am cut<em>

Everyone thought about the lyrics and what they could mean; when they figured it out they got quiet and listened and thought about what the song together could mean.

_I may seem crazy_  
><em>Or painfully shy<em>  
><em>And these scars wouldn't be so hidden<em>  
><em>If you would just look me in the eye<em>  
><em>I feel alone here and cold here<em>  
><em>Though I don't want to die<em>  
><em>But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside<em>

The Cahills looked around and realized how stupid fighting like this was. They were family; it didn't matter what happened in the past. Only now.

_I do not want to be afraid_  
><em>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so numb<em>  
><em>Relief exists I find it when<em>  
><em>I cut<em>  
><em>Pain<em>  
><em>I am not alone<em>  
><em>I am not alone<em>

Amy smiled slightly when she saw her plan working and she Fiske smiling softly as well; in pride and in awe.

_I'm not a stranger_  
><em>No I an yours<em>  
><em>With crippled anger<em>  
><em>And tears that still drip sore<em>

_But I do not want to be afraid_  
><em>I do not want to die inside just to breathe in<em>  
><em>I'm tired of feeling so numb<em>  
><em>Relief exists I found it when<em>  
><em>I was cut<em>

When the song was finished everyone was silent for a moment in awe before they all started clapping loudly.

Amy smiled before grabbing the microphone and walking to the front of the stage.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight. Truthfully I either didn't expect you to come or that this plan wouldn't have worked. I originally didn't plan to get up here and sing but I thought it would make you realize that fighting like this isn't helping any of us," Amy said into the microphone while she still had everyone's attention.

"The reason I came up here to do this is because us fighting like this isn't helping us find out what the Vespers want, or how to stop them. It's only giving them more of an advantage. If this feud keeps going on what will happed if the Vespers decide to attack only the Ekats? Or the Lucians? Or Thomas? Janus? Madrigal? If we keep arguing like this when our branches get attacked do you think the other branches will help?" Amy continued her little speech before someone yelled, "We don't need anyone else's help to destroy the Vespers!"

"You say that now but let me give you a scenario. Tell me what branch are you?"

"Thomas!" the man yelled with a grin.

"Well the thing that Thomas's have going for them is strength and fighting. But what if you don't have any weapons and they have guns? Tell me just because you're a Thomas does that make you bullet proof?" she continued.

The man stayed quiet and thought about it like everyone else. Then another Thomas yelled, "You're only making us look weak! What about everyone else?"

"Alright. Lucians this is pretty much the same as the Thomas's. What if you are weaponless? And they have guns? Are you bullet proof? Ekats. What are you going to do if you get attacked when you're let's say shopping. What are you going to do? Bore them to death 'cause you know you can't use your inventions publicly. Janus's if you get attacked what are you going to do? I know for a fact that all of you aren't famous so not all of you have body guards. And if you do have body guards they're probably going to get killed leaving you with no protection. So what are you going to do? Sing until they decide to leave because you're annoying?" she continued and her voice became more harsh with every scenario.

She continued before anyone else could interrupt. "And even the Madrigals will have problems. All of you're ancestors have had a serum that enhances they're natural abilities. But the Madrigals didn't. So if any large group wants to take out the Cahills they'll eventually figure it out. Unless we star working together the Vespers will get the upper hand and we will all get killed," she said and everyone was quiet.

She reminds me of Grace so much right now, Fiske thought with a small smile.

"So if you want to keep fighting by all means go ahead but when the Vespers attack keep this in mind," Amy said before turning and walking off stage.

Everyone finally agreed with Amy and stared to go around and apologize to everyone though some were hesitant.

"You did great up there Amy," Fiske said while giving Amy a hug.

She smiled and said, "Thanks Fiske. That means a lot to me."

He smiled back and said, "Grace and your parents would be so proud of you."

"I hope so. I really want things to change and now I think they have come to reason and do as well," Amy said with a smile as she watched everyone going around and apologizing.

*In heaven*

"He's right she does make me proud," Grace said while looking down at Amy with Hope and Arthur stood beside her holding hands.

"I do to mom. I only wish I was there with her," Hope said looking down at her daughter.

"You know she kind of reminded me of you Grace," Arthur teased her.

"Oh hush you two. Now come on we can check on them again soon," Grace said as she pulled the two of them away so the other people inhabiting heaven could check on their family members.

**A/N: Okay I'm done. I would also like to say that amianfan102 is my new beta. And the song is Cut by Plumb. Goodbye. Not sure if this really works.**


End file.
